


we can be heroes (but we will not)

by jinchav



Series: we can be heroes (just for one day) [2]
Category: D.Gray-man, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Sharing, Coming of Age, Confusion (of the audience LMAO SORRY), Crossover, Deja Vu, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Muscle Memory, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Personal Growth, Reincarnation, Sharing a Body, Song lyrics as titles, Swearing, i take things from different media and mix it all together, might be ooc because i can't focus on one fandom for more than 2 seconds, so my knowledge of things is quite low, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinchav/pseuds/jinchav
Summary: Someone fucked up and along the way, exorcists from an entirely different universe wound up in the DCU. Once they find out they’re living a new life, they’ll need to work hard to find peace and a life worth living.
Relationships: Lenalee Lee/Cassie Sandsmark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: we can be heroes (just for one day) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730863
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue Part One: Staring Down the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cosmic Composite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737428) by [liketolaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh). 



> okay dudes i really should write more chapters before posting this one but i'm really fucking excited to do it so FUCKING HEREgdosms deadass my heart is bumpbump bumping so hard i'm POSTING IT 
> 
> title of fic is insp from heroes by david bowie  
> title of chapter is from still wild by la mar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter inspired by young justice s1 e23 "insecurity" ; title from hippie sabotage's "save me" ; edited 02/02/2021

_[Dec. 5, 2010]_

A chilly sea breeze seeps through the cracks of his armour, however Sportsmaster seems unperturbed by the unpleasant weather. Yet he walks with aggression, arms flexed by his sides and his strides are long, yet quiet. 

Under a blanket of darkness at a rather inconspicuous harbour in New Orleans, Sportsmaster swiftly makes his way into an equally ordinary warehouse. 

It’s dark inside. Not even a single lit candle. 

“Turn on the goddamn lights, will ya?” He remarks snidely as he places a sleek silver case onto a table situated in the middle of the area. “You’re all so edgy.” 

“Ooh,” Klarion says with a lilt, leaning over the table as he props his chin with a hand. “Someone’s in a bad mood. Family reunion gone wrong?” He pouts mockingly.

“Don’t test me, witch boy.” Sportsmaster growls. 

“Enough of your squabbles,” Ivo rolls his eyes before diverting his attention to the case as it opens. “We’ll take it from here. Thank you, Sportsmaster.” 

The gorilla Monsieur Mallah approaches the table with a tube in his arms. He stares down at Klarion, who huffs and steps back, before placing it on the table. The Brain scoots forward, readying himself to start their experiment. 

“Ooh, hold on!” Klarion gleefully calls out, holding his hands out. A small portal appears briefly in a flash of red, leaving in its place a translucent blue shard of unknown origin. “Add this in! Add it!” 

“And what might that be, Klarion?” Ivo raises an eyebrow inquisitively. 

“This was not part of the plan, you brat.” chastises The Brain. 

“Party pooper!” Klarion boos, sticking out his tongue.. “It’s just a little dark matter. What’sa _matter_ with that?” 

Sportsmaster groans at that. “Hard to believe you’re an ageless chaos demon when you pull shit like this.” 

“Uh, _Lord_ of Chaos!” Klarion points the shard at the man flippantly, as if to prove a point. The blonde man clenched his jaw hard.

“Dark matter, you say?” Ivo held a sly grin as his MONQIs shrieked in laughter. “With your consent, Lord of Chaos, I’d like to study any extras you may have?” 

“Hmm…” the magician crosses his arms and tilts his head as though in deep contemplation. His familiar was grumbling lowly, swishing its tail back and forth. “Only if we use this—” he waves the shard around nonchalantly. “—with that!” he points it at the severed echinoderm tentacle. 

“Well, if you insist!” 

“Only the two of you are agreeing to this,” The Brain muttered in annoyance. Nevertheless, he readies his mechanical prongs, expertly aiming a small laser beam at the tentacle. 

As the others begin to work their specialties, Klarion elevates the shard with his magic, causing it to shatter into bountiful tiny pieces. An inhumane grin stretches across his face as he watches the tentacle drown in translucent red globs of energy.

The echinoderm limb begins to pulsate as the blue shards of dark matter fully meld into it, as though it were pumping with life.

/

Hours pass and Sportsmaster wishes he could light a cigarette. 

He cannot, however, as the lingering smoke would either disturb the villains’ work, or bring attention to the warehouse.

Clattering is heard from somewhere outside, muffled by distance. 

After receiving a nod from Ivo, Sportsmaster stealthily sneaks onto the roof of the warehouse. Whilst the noise may be nothing worth worrying over, he’s grateful for the chance to get some fresh air.

Crouching low, he stalks slowly across the flat surface of the roof. He peers over the edge, narrowing his eyes at the sight of the young Red Arrow attempting to sneak inside.

What a nuisance.

/

“Someone on the team doesn’t trust you!” Cheshire sings tauntingly as she holds up a tablet. Artemis doesn’t loosen her grip on her arrow as she watches the live feed of her teammate sneaking up to the entrance— a rather stupid move from a trained spy.

Just above a clueless Red Arrow was her father in his stupid sporty getup, pulling out a pike and readying himself to jump the man below. 

Acting quickly, Artemis shifts her arms to the side, letting go of the arrow. It explodes instantly as it hits the panel, causing the ground to shake.

She hastily reaches for another arrow when she’s suddenly kicked in the shin, grunting in pain as she slams onto the ground. 

Artemis has no time to breathe as metal shines dimly above her. She rolls out of the way as Cheshire’s sword penetrates the floor. 

She runs with her shoulder leading, ready to tackle her sister. Cheshire yanks her sword out of the ground, swinging it with both hands on the handle. 

Artemis skids to a stop, her head reeling back as the tip of the sword slices her cheek. Cheshire swings back and forth rapidly, as Artemis struggles to block with her bow.

A quick jab to her sternum causes Artemis to choke on her breath, and another fist to her nose tosses her back onto the ground.

She coughs and rasps pitifully, glaring up at the feline mask of her sister’s. Cheshire says nothing, as she holds her sword up high, the tip itching to meet Artemis’ flesh.

Another arrow swiftly explodes upon impact of Cheshire’s sword. 

Idly, Artemis hears Red Arrow call for backup whilst shooting arrow after arrow at Sportsmaster. 

His stance is tense yet he walks backward slowly. Artemis’ own back meets his, and they stand guard together, tossing their arrows at their respective enemies. 

“So,” he begins, voice laced in annoyance. “You’re pretty much allergic to radioing a warning?” 

Artemis glances back briefly, eyeing the scorch marks across his body. She smirks. “Artemis to Arrow— look out.” 

/

A few minutes of hand to hand combat may seem quick to outsiders. But really, it feels like hours.

Artemis shouts in pain as she’s thrown against a wall, then falls to the ground. She hardly has time to catch her breath and ignore the pain to stand up and fight Cheshire again, when a yellow blur slams into the older woman.

Kid Flash hurries to help her up from the floor. Like the chatterbox he was, he begins a conversation that Artemis really has zero patience for. 

Red illuminates the warehouse from an adjacent room, wordlessly calling their attention. 

Cheshire reappears to tackle Kid Flash to the ground. “I got this,” he yells speedily, landing a rather comical punch to her face. “Go!”

Artemis’ gaze lingers for a moment too long before she dashes to the other room. She swiftly kicks the door open, holding her weapons in place, ready to shoot.

_”Freeze!”_ she commands, observing four infamous villains around a suitcase.

Doctor Ivo laughs along with his annoying MONQIs. “Don’t be absurd.” He smirks at her, calmly closing the suitcase. He turns to face her, a smug look on his face. “With what we’ve creative tonight, I could—” 

“Why waste such power on her?” Klarion says deviously, bringing a hand to his chin. “Do what she says. Freeze!” 

With a click of his fingers, the lot of them turn to ice with a flash of red. 

Artemis lowers her bow, gritting her teeth as the sculptures crack and shatter before her eyes.

Yet another mission failed… but not for Klarion.

For what damage could that little shard possibly possess?


	2. Prologue Part Two: Pretty Sure I’ve Been Here Before; And It Isn’t What I Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when this tall guy calls you short and it reminds you of someone but you dont know what so you lash out and say phrases that seem so familiar, but youve never said those words before... right? hashtag deja vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from dissolve by absofacto
> 
> chap insp by young justice s1 e24 (but not set during this ep)

Whether he leaves traces behind or not, Dick knows Bruce will always find him. As Batman, he’s the master of elusiveness, but it isn’t his tutelage that gives Dick his evasive nature. 

When the circus is in town, you’ll find your way to watch a performance so extraordinary and dazzling that you can’t wait to see them again. But then they’re gone, off to another town and you wonder if it’s even worth your time and money to go after them. 

Perform with flair and disappear in a flash. 

It hurts to weave his way back into Haly’s Circus, even if it is a temporary arrangement. It’s bittersweet to see that Haly himself is still running the show in spite of all that happened. It’s a knife in his gut to see different faces replacing old performers— those that died and those that left. It’s the ever-present sting of the knife, twisting and curling when he sees the replacement for the old, dead, Flying Graysons. 

At least Sitka was a familiar face. 

A veteran performer, majestic and grand. Dick supposed the elephant was alive in memory of his parents. Ol’ Haly was rather sentimental. 

Dick is bathing Sitka and the other elephants while watching the newest set of acrobats rehearsing in the corner of his eye. They’re good— effortlessly swinging from one bar to the other, swiftly catching each other and letting go, deftly displaying trust with style. But they weren’t the best. 

Oh, Dick is biased, definitely, since his parents were obviously the best trapeze artists he’d ever had the pleasure of watching. They always will be. But they aren’t who he’s comparing the new partners to. 

Dick spies a young boy doing warm ups and rather inhumane stretches as he chatters away happily with the resident clown. Haly told him the boy wasn’t exactly a part of their crew. 

“Kid’s like an outdoor cat,” he remembers the ringmaster's words. “He hangs around from time to time, and somehow always finds us even when we’ve moved to another city. He’s charming, like you once were.”

It’s suspicious, but Dick pushes down the urge to investigate— he’s a Grayson right now, not Robin. Grimly, he realises he might never be Robin again. 

A soft rumble and a gentle smack to his head from Sitka’s trunk reminds him of his current duties. Dick smiles fondly and pats the old girl’s head, then laughs as her trunk shoots out to ruffle his hair playfully.

——

It’s performance night and Dick’s backstage watching through gaps in the curtains. He spots the young boy again— when the heck did he get there?— just a couple of steps away from him, peering as well through the gaps. 

If Haly says the kid is like an outdoor cat, then his appearance is quite clearly the opposite of that. More like a dog, exuberant and begging for attention. The boy’s hair is a startling snowy white and there’s a strange dripping red tattoo along his left eye. 

The boy’s eyes seem to be blown wide with awe. Dick smiles as he makes his way over. He remembers being young and watching his parents fly about gracefully. It’s beautiful to watch. 

He falters in his steps, however, when he sees the boy’s eyes drifting ever so slowly from one side to the other. He isn’t watching the acrobats— he’s scanning the crowd. Fear? Shame? Dick’s inner detective nags at him to find out. 

“Hey,” he says, voice low. The boy instantly looks up at him with curious silver eyes. Dick keeps a smile on his face and glances at the show. “They’re really talented, aren’t they?” The boy nods, matching Dick’s smile. “I think I was only a bit older than you before I started performing out there for the first time.” 

The boy tilts his head slightly in confusion. Dick gives a small chuckle. “I hear Haly really wants to recruit you as a performer, you know. It isn’t so bad, once you get used to it,” the boy continues to gaze at Dick with a quizzical glint in his eyes and a peculiar smile. “First-time jitters are _very_ common.” 

“It’s not a problem,” the boy finally says. “I think love to perform.” 

Dick scrunches his eyebrows and stares down at him with a light grin. “You think?” He teases. The boy nods confidently and Dick laughs. “I’m Dan,” it was actually Haly who suggested Dick use that particular alias from one of his old missions with The Team, since the performers would recognise him from that time. “Very nice to meet you…?” 

“Allen,” the boy holds out his hand, which was in a glove. Strange, Dick thought as he shook it, it’s the middle of Spring. “It’s nice to meet you too!” 

“How old are you, exactly?” Dick asks, because Allen seems way too mature for what he initially thought to be a— what, seven, eight year old boy? 

“Twelve, I think!” Allen smiles politely. 

“ _Twelve?_ ” Dick repeats in surprise. “Jeez, you’re tiny.” 

He didn’t mean to blurt it out, it was just… really shocking. 

“What?!” But apparently, not as shocking as the boy’s reaction. “I’m _normal_ sized, you— you—! Stupid Kanda!” 

Dick blinks in bewilderment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it sitka or zitka? google says sitka but fanfics say zitka


	3. Prologue Part Three [Final]: Death Ain’t Shit But A New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final part of the prologues then we go into the actual story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap title from welcome to the hell zone by bobby raps and corbin
> 
> also yes, this chap is meant to be as confusing as it can be whilst coherent enough for the readers to understand whats happening!! it took me DAYS to write this with feedback from friends so enjoy!!
> 
> i'm going to be doing a lot of editing bc i always want to change things;; pls forgive me i'm so damn impatient
> 
> TW for implied panic attack/anxiety inducing scenes

Even as your eyes are closed, shielded from the brilliant sunlight, you’ll still feel its warmth and see dimmed lights. It’s a strange sort of brightness, a muted illumination of darkness. 

He opens his eyes, fully prepared to be blinded by any sort of lights, natural or artificial— but it’s just darkness, like he hadn’t opened his eyes at all. 

He sees nothing even as his eyes try to adjust to the pitch black environment. Only little dots of various colours dancing around in his vision, as if his mind is trying to compensate for the lack of actual scenery. 

He lifts an arm but it instantly makes contact with _something_ — suddenly it’s really cold out here— in here?— he doesn’t know. It’s too dark, it’s too cramped— the darkness is crushing him, choking him. 

It’s terrifying and frustrating, and he feels his heart rate quickening, hears the rapid _thump, thump thump thumpthumpthump_ ringing in his ears, his skin is crawling and his muscles are squirming, begging to move, pleading for _release_. 

Help, help, help! He wants to shout, wants to scream, but his airways are clogged with panic and he’s as still as a statue. 

Statue. Gargoyle. Roofs and high places. 

He wants to be free. He needs to _fly_. 

He just doesn’t know why. 

A strangled yell rips out of his throat as he kicks, and kicks, and _kicks_ — 

—and he hears a crack, the splintering of wood, _the sound of a boot hitting an object followed by ringing bells and thunderous explosions—_

And his legs are suddenly constricted by something cold and damp, crumbling down from above.

Dirt. 

Dirt. Dirt. Dirt. He’s been buried… alive. 

In a fit of rage, he roars and propels his fist through the wood; and he doesn’t stop punching, doesn’t stop pummelling until a barrage of earth falls on his face— 

—but he doesn’t stop clawing, digging his way through until he’s finally out, temporarily blinded by the fierce sunlight. 

——

He wanders aimlessly along the concrete paths and uneven roads of a city that feels so familiar yet so unknown. Slightly perplexed as to how he ended up outside, he keeps his gaze on his soiled shoes. 

He brushes against somebody’s shoulder and flashes of skin-tight suits and capes fill his mind. 

He turns the corner and approaches a rather congested crowd and— 

A strike of fear bolts down his spine, eyeing the people warily, waiting for them to pounce and turn— 

—then he blinks slowly. What exactly was he doing, again?

Distant chirps and the flapping of wings prompts him to glance up at the tall buildings. A warm feeling spreads through his chest as he sees hunched figures at the edge… he closes his eyes and envisions himself atop the roofs, a vivid image in his mind. He pictures himself flying from one rooftop to another, jumping and kicking a ball— 

A ball? No, that can’t be right. 

He sees a spherical shape. Large, bumpy, and part of a vehicle so grand… that he doesn’t remember ever seeing it. 

His head fucking hurts. 

——

Blink and you miss it.

He’s well aware of that idiom. 

Each time his eyes flutter shut, so does his mind, cutting off any access to his memories. And when he opens them, suddenly there’s a new scene before him. No matter how hard he tries to rack through his brain, he can’t remember what just happened.

So as he’s being dragged by a tall lady (who he swears he recognises _somewhere_ ), circling around an enormous pit of green liquid, he doesn’t react, doesn’t feel fear and doesn’t retaliate when she pushes him in… 

…and his eyes snap open in pure terror, for he remembers _everything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap inspired by rhato 2016 issue 3 and rh:lost days
> 
> can yall guess whos stuck in jasons body (besides jason)


	4. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insp by young justice s2 episodes 5 and 10

“—so I know I shouldn’t be telling you this stuff, but I always do anyway— oh, where’d I leave my lasso? Haha, fuck! Wonder Woman would have my ass if she knew I left it there— what was I saying? Oh! Confidential shit, right! But it was so fucking funny, babe! I got a new mission and Nightwing gathered an all girls squad to ‘ensure Queen Bee doesn’t control our minds’! 

“I mean I wasn’t gonna say anything, y’know, even my mum doesn’t know I’m gay— or I hope she doesn’t! But anyway, it was freaking _Batgirl_ who called him out and— haha! Oh shit, I can’t breathe— you should have seen his face!

“…Oh, well, um. It’s time for me to go. Wish me luck! When you get this message. I know you’re busy. I miss you,” Cassie pulls the phone away from her ear and scrunches her face in disgust before returning it to her cheek. “Ugh, that was so cheesy. Call me soon! Or text! Uhh, bye!” 

— 

_cassie [muscle emoji]: hey babe! mission success [sunglasses emoji x2]  
cassie [muscle emoji]: i’m still on an adremaline high so i’ll meet you at our usual spot??  
cassie [muscle emoji]: adrennaline  
cassie [muscle emoji]: i have so much to tell you omg omg [weary emoji] _

—

_[Feb. 23, 2016]_

Cassie frowned and pursed her lips as she periodically tapped from one app to the other on her phone. She hadn’t received any sort of reply from her girlfriend in over three days. 

She wasn’t normally so clingy, but she was getting really worried. No missed calls, no opened and unanswered texts… her girlfriend wasn’t even at the local gyms where they usually hung out and talked until it was so late the staff would have to remind them to go home.

Cassie had known the potential risks of not wearing a mask whilst engaging in her extracurricular activities, but Wonder Woman never wore one either! Besides, hero-ing on The Team meant she only took part in covert missions! She was… relatively safe. So was her girlfriend— right?

Briefly, she pondered flying around San Fransisco to try and catch a glimpse of cute red ribbons adorning shimmering black hair. Or maybe the entire state of California? 

No, that’s stupid— and a little creepy!

She sighed dramatically as she slumped onto the edge of her bed, plopping her chin on her raised knees. 

Perhaps her foster family would know? Stumbling with her phone and quickly scanning through her contacts, Cassie figured it was worth a shot. She tapped on a name reading _MA’AM_ and patiently waited, strumming her fingers against her thigh in time with the dial tone. 

Finally, a voice answered, soft and a little weary, “Cassandra, why do you have my number?” 

Cassie cringed— okay, it’s a still a little creepy to be calling the (foster) parents of your girlfriend. But this was important! “Hi Mrs Sol! I asked Lena for it! And— and, speaking of Lena, I was just wondering if she was doing okay…? I haven’t, um, seen her at the gym lately…” 

She heard a faint thump and shuffling, followed by muffled voices. “Mrs Sol?” 

“I’m still here,” the woman assured, albeit her tone seemed a tad more terse. “So you haven’t seen her either,” a heavy sigh. “We figured Lena might have been staying with you.” 

“What?!” Cassie jumped to her feet. “Oh my god, is she missing?!” She brought her fingers to her lips, chewing anxiously. “I-I have to find her!” 

“Hold on, Cassandra, listen to me! Take a deep breath. In and out,” Mrs Sol spoke calmly. “My wife and I will contact the police, okay? I just need you to tell me when Lena contacted you last.” 

“Okay, okay,” Cassie breathed out, forcing herself to sit back down. “Three days ago.” 

“Good. Thank you, Cassandra,” another deep sigh. “Hang tight, and don’t do anything rash, sweetheart.”

The call ended and the teenage hero held her phone in a tight grip, contemplating. She tossed it onto the bed and quickly threw on a nondescript hoodie.

“Rash my ass, I’m freaking Wonder Girl.”

——

_[Mar. 21, 2016]_

It didn’t take a genius to figure out Wonder Girl had been acting out of the ordinary for the past month. 

Batgirl was rather content to call Cassie her friend as well as a damn good partner to have on the field. Which was why she took it upon herself to hack into Cassie’s phone — out of pure concern for her friend and the safety of the public. Wonder Girl was gradually getting more reckless and aggressive; which would not bode well for the image of superheroes recently.

It took a couple of minutes of idle lurking to discover that Cassie’s girlfriend of two years, Lena Sol, had suddenly gone missing. Batgirl grimaced in sympathy for her friend. 

Taking it upon herself to find some clues, she realised there was more to Lena Sol’s disappearance than she anticipated. 

Unbeknownst to public media, young teenagers have been abducted for years at an extremely slow rate, globally. Recently, there had been an alarming accumulation of missing person cases, adding to the pile of old investigations gone cold. Batman had discreetly begun his own private investigating with the assistance of the other Gotham heroes. 

As Batgirl began her own speculations of the events leading up to Lena Sol’s disappearance, she noted a few key clues that clearly indicated a link between this case and Batman’s secret investigations. 

She cursed.

—

_[Mar. 30, 2016]_

Barbara would never admit it aloud, but Lena Sol’s disappearance had motivated her more so than any other abduction case her mentor had set for their little team of investigators. She only wanted Wonder Girl to return to her reliable state out on the field— for the sake of the public, not because she was attached! Really!

She gracefully dropped onto the top of a cargo container in her civilian attire, with Robin landing beside her and Bumblebee fluttering down onto her shoulder. She spied a couple of tall troopers in all black suits shove frightened teenagers into a cage filled with equally scared abductees. The troopers were easily recognisable as Black Manta’s henchmen with their strange visor-helmet fusion, but Barbara supposed her nightly gear wasn’t any better. Idly she decided to change her costume to something more breathable than tights. 

She made eye contact with Robin, who gave her a nod, then stealthily jumped into the mesh cage, mingling with the teenagers. They turned around in alarm and began to squabble. 

Barbara quickly shushed them, “We’re here to help.” 

A girl to her right scrutinised her. “Why should we trust you—?” A small streak of yellow flew by her and into the pocket of Robin’s jacket. “…Okay, nevermind.” 

“So _that’s_ the buzz I’ve been hearing all night,” a tall redhead snickered to himself, earning tentative eye rolls and timid smiles. 

Bumblebee stuck her head out and glared at the boy before hiding herself again. Barbara raised an eyebrow at Robin, who in turn gave her a small, amused smile. 

“Load them up, now!” A distant command was growled from a woman clad in orange. Barbara presumed this was Tigress, partner to the traitor Kaldur. Several henchmen marched up to the cage and unlocked it. 

“One per pod. Move,” a trooper ordered, roughly grabbing the tall redhead and dragging him out. 

“Woah, watch it!” he stumbled slightly. Barbara cringed, wanting to tell him to shut up. “I almost fell! I don’t want to lose an eye— the other’s already covered up, bro!” 

_Oh my god, don’t call them ‘bro’!_ Barbara briefly closed her eyes and huffed in annoyance. 

She allowed herself to be manhandled by the troopers, and grunted as they shoved her into looming pods that instantly closed up before her eyes. In any other situation, she would have been fascinated with this display of technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter (half-chapter?) that's really just an introduction to the actual story. 
> 
> ok so I want to merge young justice s2 and s3 because I really disliked the whole "reach" shit;; but i'm really leaning into the dark meta human trafficking thing
> 
> also the sols wont be recurring they're just mentioned as lenalee's foster mums!!
> 
> and uh i hope the whole cassie/lenalee thing isn't too weird;;; i'm not sure if i want them to stay together? yall want lenalee with someone else? i kind of figured they're both badass girls + cassie in yj definitely looks gay to me (or i'm just the gay one)

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @ohnoyang if yall got ideas i'll shout you
> 
> https://chavsjun.carrd.co/


End file.
